


Wings and Horns and Weird Parts

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrid AU, I Was High When I Wrote This, M/M, but there will be more, mild somnophila, risingwood, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in hybrid au hell. So far it's just risingwood fucking. There'll be more later. Maybe with plot? There'll be more pairings later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Horns and Weird Parts

Jon could feel it as soon as he woke up. It was a tight clenching in his gut, and he couldn’t smell it, but he knew that he reeked of pheromones. He cracked one eye open slightly, a little groan escaping his lips. His large ears flicked back and forth wildly, and he closed his eyes again tight, head tipped back on the pillow. Slowly, he sat up, running a hand through his fluffy hair, looking over at Ryan, who was still deeply asleep. Rolling over, Jon situated himself on top of his boyfriend’s hips, wings flexing and shuffling slightly. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Ryan’s sweetly. Jon could feel his whole body on edge, belly in a knot, arousal edging at him, but he remained gentle as he woke Ryan. He knew if he wasn’t, he’d get one of the bull’s large horns to his head.

It was a minute before Ryan opened one eye, looking hazily up at Jon. He managed out a curious hum before the smell hit him. Jon smelled sweet and a little musky, Omega pheromones permeating the air heavily. A little groan escaped the alpha’s lips, and his hands found their way to his mate’s hips. “Mmmm.. that time of the month again?” he teased gently.

Jon rolled his eyes, swatting at Ryan’s chest with one hand. “Yeah, yeah, come on… wake up. I need you,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing Ryan again deeply, gripping his horn with one hand. 

Ryan kissed him back, rubbing along his hip and down his thigh slowly, letting out a happy sigh, rolling his hips up. He smiled slightly as he heard the little moan escape his mate’s lips. His hand slid back up, fingers running over his pajama-clad groin. A little mewl escaped Jon’s lips, and his wings flexed, spreading open as he ground his hips down against Ryan’s. He felt his arousal spike, cock aching, and slick starting to roll down his thighs, and soft whimpers escaped his lips as Ryan continued to stroke him. 

After a minute of teasing, Ryan gripped Jon’s hips, rolling him over so that he was on top. He leaned in, ravaging Jon’s lips with his own, feeling his own arousal spike, cock hard in his boxers. “Mmm.. you smell so good, baby..” he murmured, leaning in and kissing and nipping his jaw and down his neck. 

Jon shivered, eyes fluttering, head tipping back, his big ears twitching wildly. “Ry.. Ryan please.. Want you..” he managed out around the lump in his throat. He managed to squirm out of his pajama pants, showing off his hard cock, and the damp that slicked his thighs. 

Ryan grinned a little, one hand slipping under Jon’s hips, two fingers starting to rub over his slick entrance. Little whimpering moans escaped the bat’s lips, and his eyes fluttered, head tipping back. “Ryan please.. please.. come on.. stop teasing me!” he pleaded, bucking his hips up into Ryan’s hand. 

Chuckling, the ox slowly pressed two fingers into Jon’s tight hole, and a happy cry escaped the younger man’s lips. Little pleasured huffs escaped him, and he shivered, bucking his hips down, driving Ryan’s fingers up into him deeper. He gazed up at his mate, noting the wild gleam in his eyes, and the way his own boxers strained over his groin. Ryan chuckled softly as he watched his boyfriend coming undone around his fingers, and he slid a third in, stretching him open slowly.

Finally, Ryan pulled his fingers out, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube there, huffing softly, eyes gleaming and chest heaving. Jon gazed up at him, whimpering softly at the loss. He wanted more, so much more. His blue eyes were dark and hazy, and his heart was razing as he watched his mate shove down his boxers, and start to slick up his ridged cock. A little moan of pleasure escaped the bat’s lips as he felt his big boyfriend push the head of his cock against his stretched entrance. “Ryan...!” he managed out. 

Ryan let out a dark chuckle as he heard the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice, and gripped the bat’s hips, slowly starting to push into him. Jon let out a cry, voice cracking as he felt Ryan bottom out suddenly, heavy balls pressed up against him. Jon’s sharp claws dug into Ryan’s back, and he let out panting cries, head buried in the ox’s shoulder. “Jesus… Jesus, Ryan.. W-warn me next time..” he moaned, eyes closed tight. 

Ryan chuckled breathlessly, stilling to let his mate adjust to the girth inside of him. Slowly, he started to roll his hips, thrusting slowly and gently into the omega. He loved the little whimpers and low moans that he dragged out of Jon. Ryan’s thrusts increased in speed, and he gripped the bat’s hips, a low groan escaping his lips as he felt Jon’s soaked hole clamp tight around him. 

Jon could feel his orgasm building quickly in his belly as Ryan pounded into him, and happy cries escaped his lips. He bit down on Ryan’s shoulder as he came, spilling over his belly, his entrance squeezing tight around his lover’s cock, trying to milk him. Ryan let out a rough groan, unable to keep from coming inside of his pretty omega, filling him up, and his knot swelling to lock into Jon’s tight body. The alpha leaned in, kissing Jon deeply, stroking his side. “Mmmm… Jon… you’re perfect…” he breathed out, leaning in to take in his omega’s scent, grinding his knot deep into him. 

Jon whimpered and panted, eyes fluttering as he felt Ryan’s knot bumping up against his prostate. “Ryan… You’re so fucking perfect...” he murmured, nibbling and nipping at his neck, huffing for breath.

Ryan let out a contented hum, tilting Jon’s head to kiss him properly. “Not as perfect as you, Jon,” he returned, stroking his cheek tenderly, “Love you so much.” 

Jon nuzzled against his neck, sighing deeply, thighs quivering. He tipped his head back after a long minute, gazing up at Ryan with hazy eyes. He only lasted a minute before dozing off beneath his alpha. The ox chuckled softly, carefully rolling so that Jon was on top of him, and he rubbed his back gently. Quietly, he reached over and grabbed his phone, dialing Geoff’s number. 

“Heeeyyyy buddy, not coming in to work today?” the ram answered lazily, trying to block out the sounds of yelling and squawking in the office in the background. 

“Nah. Jon’s in heat, and I need to take care of him. I’ll probably be back in on Monday. Sound good?” Ryan rubbed his hand down his mate’s back as he spoke. 

"Sounds good to me. Have some fun over there,” Geoff teased, his wink almost audible. A loud, Gavin-typical squawk was heard in the background, and Geoff abruptly hung up the phone. Ryan chuckled softly and put his phone to one side, wrapping his arms around Jon’s hips, holding him close.


End file.
